Horror Series Prisoner Of The Deluded Mansion
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: Horror Series - Prisoner Of The Deluded Mansion
1. Chapter 1

The Man Within The Trapped Prison

Those running for the feeble minded, those lost for the lost.

Oh kind faith, oh kind faith I died trying to protect her.

Michael Petersen 2009

Date 25 Of August 2010 -

At one time I met this guy, a lonely guy, he told me of his stories, of being trapped inside a mansion, cold and dreaded by the water filling the room. Someone had placed him there, he was left to rot, how he escaped is simple, yet how he ended up there, again is a mystery. His name is Leon, he was a broker, he had a wife and kids. However, when he was captured by someone his family slowly vanished, when he came back, he was left alone, no one to take care of him, no one thinking about him.

The story I am about to relay to you is a short story about how a man escaped from a locked up prison and how he ended there again. Late a morning in July, he was strolling, around the park; he usually did this, every morning, out to get some fresh air. However, when he turned to go home someone must've knocked him down with something, the next thing he remembered, was a cold and dark room and the sound of water dripping.

Someone approached him from a door; it was a woman, she spoke out to him. However, he was, too weak to reply to what she said; slowly, he fainted on the floor. He later woke up he wasn't sure, what time it was, it was too dark to even try to find out, she wasn't there either. He looked over at the other corners, couldn't really see that much but remembered, that he always walked around with a lighter, he took it up from his pocket and lighted.

What he saw almost made him puke, he wasn't alone, well, in some sense, he was, however, you see the floor was filled, with dead people, blood everywhere; he had been placed in between all of these humans, who were, killed by weird marks. Was this the way he was going to die as well, he thought to himself, was this his end, he tried standing, but couldn't, his body was numb? He suddenly heard something, from the room next door.

Someone or something was roaring inside the other room, this couldn't be good, he had to stand, and he had to protect himself. Protect himself before he became like the others, but what to do, he slowly tried rising from the ground one more time, this time he got a little push, somehow succeeded he in standing, his body was numb though, if he wasn't careful he would fall again. He took out of his pocket a knife as well; this knife was only a small pocket knife.

It wasn't going to do him much good. He looked around the room for a crack, something indicating an escape, of course he couldn't find anything, and he couldn't see any way to get out of this place. Of course he wouldn't be able to escape, he thought to himself, while he was standing there in the room, hearing the roaring of the beast, he thought about his family, how long had he been there, maybe hours, maybe days, maybe even weeks, he couldn't be sure of anything. While he stood there thinking of his family something hit him, he got an idea, he remembered something, about using a knife on a door, with the knife in his pocket, he might just be able to pry open the door, one of the doors. However, he had to be careful, the beast might hear him, and if it did, it might pick up on it, and he couldn't be sure, where it was roaring from, he was only sure that it came from one of the doors, now to pick the right and advance further into his own nightmare.

He decided to take the door to the left, there were 3 doors, one to the right, and one in the corner to the Far East and finally the door to the left, he tried prying it open, after many minutes he somehow succeeded in prying it open, he carefully opened the door. However, to his dismay the creature he heard roaring was behind this door, luckily it was a dog, at least he thought that was lucky. However, this dog was like Cujo, mad, crazy just wanting him dead, he ran for his life around in the room, occasionally he would try to wave with the knife and the lighter, as to scare the dog away. However, it didn't work. After minutes of running, he somehow hit the dog, with the knife, it pierced through the heart of the dog; it fell down in the middle of all the other corpses it had devoured, he ran towards the door, only to find the resting room, for the dog, now he had to use more time, prying the other doors, he began prying the door to the far east, hoping that this was the door towards his escape.

After a lot more time trying to pry it open, he succeeded in doing so, this seemed, like the right door, he came about a long hallway, the hallway looked almost new, everything seemed, like it had never been touched. However, to the untrained eye it would look like that.

The reality though, was very much another, for you see the floors was, in fact, filled with ghastly corpses, of humans, of strange animals, he was walking down a den of death, if you could call it that, later, on, he came about a door, this door was luckily not locked, when he opened the door, someone in the room, yelled out to him, it was a man, a black man laying on the ground, bleeding with a gun in his hands, he told Leon, that his time had passed and that, he shouldn't be going this way, he told him to return, to the big room, with the many corpses and also told him, that everything on would be certain death, if he went the same way as the black man.

He gave him his gun and felt numb afterwards, dying with his last breath of air, Leon went back to the hallway and returned to the big room, here he found the other door and began to try and pry it open. When he finally had it open he went through, it was a hallway as well, but this hallway unlike the other wasn't filled with dead people, it seemed as if this door had never been touched, at least not for others who tried to survive the gruesome horror, on the walls words were placed, many words, sentences about dooming people, sentences of death and gruesome destruction.

However, this wasn't the thing he noticed, no, there was a wall kept just for him, pictures filled with things that had happened in his life, another wall with pictures of the black man he saw, but he was more concerned with his own, after looking through his life, which the person who had enslaved him here probably had noted and kept a journal over, he found something else, a letter, a letter addressed to him, it said something like this.

Dear Leon, you are trapped, here for all of time, try to escape as you may, I see you have come this far. However, you aren't allowed to escape. Like the other person, you have all your life thought about yourself, I am sure you didn't even recognize me, when you saw me, for that this mansion will destroy you. Try as you may to escape, but you won't be able to, I am sure you had much dismay, when you killed your own dog, I am sure you noticed, your own son in the puddle of dead people, I am even sure you heard the cry for help, by your old friend. However, you aren't allowed to leave. Like the others of your kind, like your son, who betrayed his mother, like your friend, who burned his wife, like your dog, who ate people, I am sure you have earned your punishment. If you have made it this far, then the tables of surely changed, you are wiser than I thought. However, this is where your story ends.

As he threw the letter away, he looked around the room, for something indicating a door, yet the place, was only filled with walls, thinking to himself a lot, he began waving his knife around the walls, as to find something soft, indicating something he could cut through, while he did this imagines of his dog, of his son and of all the people he loved kept flowing in his head, yeah he had seen his son, he had killed his dog, he felt like a piece of shit, however, he couldn't do anything about it, he had to persevere.

Nothing is gained by dying, that is the rule for survival, and he knew that. Luckily, the wall with the black man's stuff, was made of only paper, he got through the paper and found himself, within a dining hall, while he was walking around the room, he found something, it was a key, it was covered in blood, it still seemed fresh. He took the key and tried using it on the door, of course this key worked perfectly, with the door, he got through and now, found himself within a large hall, that went many meters, people were screaming but from where, at this time he wasn't sure if he was clear in the head, beginning to feel more and more sick. Were these voices real, he had seen corpses, many of them, however, was it all real, was this a dream perhaps, he wasn't sure anymore, of course he persevered.

However, his legs began to shake; he couldn't move anymore, he felt numb and fainted on the floor in the big hallway? Just right before his fainting, he heard something, "Take him down into the cellar". After probably hours he woke up, somewhere completely different, someone walked over to him, laying on the floor, covered in robes, he didn't say anything or tried to move, as it would've been impossible, a little child came running towards him, he looked at this child and by god was astonished, it was his son, he had seen his son's body, covered in blood, brutality killed, by the dog, however, here he stood right in front of him. The kid slowly took his ropes of him; he slowly arose from the ground, gazed at his son. However, this wasn't his son, he looked one more time, saw something different, and it was a child. However, a girl, she looked at him with frightening eyes, ran away, left him alone, or that's what she would have him believe, slowly she came about him again, with a bloody knife, she slowly walked towards him, her eyes were covered in blood, she made many twitches as she neared him.

Without hesitating he hurried and took the knife out of his pockets, it seemed as no one had taken it, when they moved him from the enormous hallway, when she was just up, next to him, he waved with the knife, without even a glimpse, of what happened, he fainted quickly, the next thing he noticed was waking up, in the same hallway he fainted in before, however, this time around the walls in the hallway were filled with inscriptions, many thousand words. Words inscribed in blood, it seemed he wasn't the first, trying to escape, most of the people, who had probably tried to escape, wrote only words, not recognizable to anyone. However, some of the sentences showed him a way out, it seemed as if they knew, that someone else than them, would end up here. Slowly, though, the words vanished, until only one single word was repeated, in the whole hallway, the word was simple and subtle, "Unlimited". He ran for the door, with all his might the door broke, running through many corridors.

He kept on running; while he ran, he saw the figure of people who had been killed down here, heard voices, cries, prayers. Suddenly, after running through, almost ten hallways he came out, into a big ballroom, here he stopped up quickly and saw a woman, a woman with the child he had just seen, he asked what she wanted with him, why she kept trying to hold him captured, what had he done, what could he have done that was so awful as to deserve such a punishment. She looked at him with fury in her eyes, everything around him, slowly began to crumble, she began to fade, the child began to lose breath.

He stood and watched, until nothing was there anymore, the whole room began to shape shift; all walls were replaced, with bloody words, the floors filled with blood, corpses falling down from the ceiling. He ran for a huge door, this had to be the exit, somehow with all of the strength he had in him. He got it open, he found himself outside. However, this was not the real exit, it couldn't be, if he walked just an inch, he would fall down, many thousand meters down and die upon impact, a mansion on a little block, out in nothingness. Turning around, he saw people running towards him, creatures lurking in the dark, of the mansion, his own dog regenerated, his son who came running, towards him with a huge knife, a girl, the same girl, he had seen twice running as well, he began to see bodies, that he had seen in the room, where he first woke up. Suddenly, he knew he didn't have another choice. However, he remembered something, something he forgot quickly, on the floor where he woke up, in the middle of all the corpses, was written something, now he remembered, he jumped out into nothingness.

He didn't fall, he ran towards, another ground of stairs, not seen by anyone, the creatures, people of the mansion, slowly began to fade away, he found himself safe, when he came home, after running and running for his life, he saw to his dismay that the whole house was empty, someone had taken all of the things, he owned. It was like nobody had lived there, this is where he began searching the town, searching everywhere, for his lost love, for his children, even for his son, who he didn't remember losing.

Nobody knew anything, nobody knew him, even the police, didn't know what he was talking about, somehow he was erased from existence, this is where he found me, this is where he began, telling me his story, I followed him for the rest of the day, somehow when I woke up, the next day, he was gone, leaving a letter, where he had written.

Dear Michael, I am returning to find my son, my wife, my friends, I might not return, I might disappear, however, I won't let them disappear, I will not sacrifice them for me. My life is not greater than theirs, I will accept death if it means saving them. Please understand, I got to save them, my body, my heart, my brain isn't anything, I can sacrifice that for them, you want to know, what the inscription said in the end. What the words on the floor depicted, you want to know, why I return. They were of a nature suitable only for me, like someone knew me; I want to find out whom that someone is. The sentence went like this "Leon, you are the unlimited, run for safety, forget about what you see, kill what you don't know and kill what you know. Sacrifice, your soul for them, this is your destiny, the blood my friend, runs in your veins, remember me, I will return for you, my friend Leon, I am waiting, in my mansion, sacrifice your soul for the unlimited.".

Heeh, so you see, he went back, into the mansion, back into my mansion, he is the unlimited the only one able to save my love, my lost one, I will gladly sacrifice him for hers life, heeh, Leon you are dumber than you think, unlimited what is that, are you even sure you know what it is, are you sure you know?

I will return for you my friend, you are one of the unlimited but what about the rest, what about them, you are running to save her, you are running to save the one I couldn't save, you are my sacrifice, I will do anything in getting you, to sacrifice your soul for the soul of my beloved, unlimited child run forth, run for your life.

He ran for the bridge, the bridge, that would bring him inside the mansion one more time, somehow he got there, if he escaped is another story, a story I am not going to relate to you right now, I am sure you are curious to know how many hundred people died in my mansion. However, I have only chosen a few selected, I build my mansion, on a hill, in nothingness, here every horror that exists is, it is my joy to present to you my mansion, my castle, you have only just begun Leon, everyone else have only just begun.

Everything is lies and deceit, it is my world and you who fall, are many. I won't stop until she is saved, until she is alive, sacrifice every soul for her, I will call myself the grim reaper, I am not death. However, I am the one who will end this, it is my wish, my life, I want to resurrect her, get ready Leon, and get ready everyone for this is the end.

Nothing shall stop my pursuit for happiness, I might be the worst criminal in this world, but everyone left to rot in my prison is none better than me, I sacrifice only those suitable for sacrificing, isn't that justice, isn't that the right thing to do, I ask you, isn't it?

Until we come to understand, the things we cannot comprehend, we will always be left to rot, until we find our soul, within another. Michael Petersen 2009

To be continued…!


	2. Chapter 2

The Crimson Man

Eyes deceit all the time, you who look upon nothing see nothing, however,

You who see everything, you see nothing, your eyes deceit.

Michael Petersen 2009

Date – 25 of August 2010

I am sure you are wondering, what happened to the others, especially what happened to the black man. I followed his every movement, in my mansion, right from where he woke up in the place as Leon.

These events happened, some hours before Leon was put down, in my world of damnation. His name was Clive, he had no children, no wife, not even a family and he was the perfect subject for my sacrifice, unlike Leon he didn't survive, as you might have guessed.

How he ended up in my mansion, is another story, a story I want to relate to you as well. In July I met a man who began, talking to me on a train, telling me about, how he wanted an adventure, I said I could give him that.

However, he had to promise, never to tell me about it, he promised. I knocked him down, like Leon, he woke up in the big room with the corpses; however this wasn't a room filled with corpses, for you see, he was watching people dancing, around in the room, laughing and enjoying themselves.

He walked around the room and saw bright light, people smiling at each other but no one noticed Clive, it was like he wasn't there at all, he began seeing a lot of people running around with knives in the ball room, one by one the happy people fell, one by one they filled the floors with blood.

He saw around the room as it slowly vanished from his sight, instead of seeing people dancing now he saw the ball room covered in blood, no human or body where anywhere to be found but the room was filled with blood.

He remembered that he had a gun in his pocket, so as to protect himself, he began walking down some stairs, the stairs however seemed like they went like forever, suddenly someone called for him somewhere, he began running down the stairs and instead of maintaining his movement he felt flat on the floor.

???" listen it doesn't even matter if you die, do you think? You asked for this now you got it, don't you remember why you asked for it, maybe it was to pay up for the things you did, and don't you remember"

He tried yelling and tried looking around a huge room as soon as he came up on his feet´s again but saw or heard nothing, it felt like voices from the past to him, even though it sounded so real it felt like some voices he had once heard, it was like his sister was talking to him, it defiantly was her voice that's for sure.

It clearly wouldn't help to yell or even try to run for something he wasn't sure he heard so he walked around the room looking for something.

He came about a door, and slowly walked over to the door and opened it, as soon as it was open he walked through and time for him stopped, the room from which he had entered became a memory from his past.

Sister" Brother, come here I want to show you something, come on quickly now….see isn't it beautiful, this is for you brother, this is something only for you."

He was given a rose outside in a garden, his sister handed him the rose with a fragile movement, slowly he took the flower and looked upon her happy smiling face and smiled back at her, suddenly though it all turned away and he was back in the mansion, in a room with a lot of dolls, and some weird picture of someone strangling someone.

He gazed at the dolls; they were all covered in some weird liquid, maybe gas, maybe something else, as he walked closer to find out what it was this liquid, every doll began to burn, until only one was left, a doll with only one eye, its hands where half bitten off and the hair was bright white, it was the doll closest to the picture, and as he touched it the head fell off.

???" Don't you get it, everything you touch burn away, everything you touch gets killed, you are a murderer and you know it, when did you ever save someone, you couldn't save anyone if it depended on your life, you would rather kill them even though you were on your death bed, when did you ever do anything for anyone."

He couldn't see anyone in the room, the voices just came from the floorboards, from the walls and what not, but he was clearly all alone in this room, slowly the picture which was hanging on some nails fell to the floor, it burned away and the doll disappeared, a door in the right corner of the room opened with a bang, and someone said something…

???"Come here, enter, you know you want to."

As he entered the door he came into a small room with rain coats, they were all hanging on a rack all organized from top till toe, nothing was amiss everything looked perfect, everything probably hadn't been touched before, for a while he just stood there and did nothing, he didn't know what to do, so he waited for some indicating and he got that indicating,

???" Take one of these, they are all new, I know you know what they are, and I know you are used to wearing one of these, take it on, where we are going it will be raining, and that coat will make sure you won't bleed from the falling rain, that you won't die just yet."

He took one of the coats on, and as soon as he had done that he was standing out in the rain, it wasn't like rain however it was like knives penetrating his own body, the rain coats however actually did take much of the pain away leaving only a little pain, he wasn't alone out here though, someone was standing right in front of him, it was a woman, her eye had been cut out, her hair was dark and her body filled with holes from something.

As he tried to move towards her he suddenly couldn't move, his body was extremely heavy he tried to talk but his mouth couldn't even open, it felt like it was fastened with nails.

???" Don't move…heeh not that you can, don't talk….heeh not that you can, how does that feel like, not being able to move or talk, heeh, that feeling isn't nice is it, but you should be used to that feeling, it is the same feeling you put every victim into isn't it."

She turned around against a wall and spread her legs, and asked him if he liked what he saw, like he did back then, and as she looked at him her face showed despair and betrayal.

???" Oh you know me don't you Clive, you remember what you did you pervert, you psycho, if you don't remember me then I shall make sure you do, heeh Clive…Clive wake up, I will make sure you remember me."

She blinked with her eye and suddenly he wasn't in the rain anymore but back in the small room,

At this moment he was beginning to get more confused, he seriously didn't know what she talked about, to him it was just rubbish, to him the only thing he was sure of was that he needed to escape before he became insane, but would she let him.

He quickly took the rain coat of and ran outside of the room and into the other room now burned down to the ground, running towards the next door he came back into the huge room, as he couldn't see anything but the stairs he had previously been running down he walked up at them again and began seeing all kinds of pictures in his head.

The higher he climbed the stairs the more he remembered, he began to hear voices, voices from the past, he began hearing people crying, yelling out his name, as he neared the last step his body began turning dark red, his fingers now almost motionless, his body began to crumble and as he came to the door that had shown him the stairs he fell to the ground into a flood of blood and his head right next to someone´s face which had been cut off.

As soon as he awoke and saw the face he quickly moved, and as he turned around he began seeing bloody writing on the wall next to a lot of corpses.

Dear Clive this room is your burial, you remember some of it don't you, you remember you killed me, your own sister, that the picture on the wall in the room was me, these people, a lot of them are all people who died for your dumb choices in life, you killed these people, and you killed me, I was lucky though I was the only one who only got fucked and strangled, that's all I got, while the others suffered a more heinous death, why do you try to escape, when you don't have the right to do so, these people are your burial ground, do you think that you can leave just like that, brother you are so missing the point here, you are so missing the whole idea and for that you must die, I will give you a mission though, find the letter that I left in the room next to this.

The writing on the wall disappeared and the corpses were once again not there, he was only standing in a pile of pure blood now, and while he reached the door he found out it was locked, he went a couple of steps and ran towards the door and got through only to find some weird dog, the dog was fast but luckily it couldn't catch him, he locked the door from the inside, and knew that if he had to escape this would be the way, the dog was on the other side and it would be certain death to go back.

As soon as he turned around he saw a train station, a train station in a mansion, that's weird he thought, but of course he had a clue that this couldn't be real for there stood his sister, waiting for him at the train station, she was crying and even though he slowly walked over to her she didn't see him, just like that day, when she left, her body was scarred for life, for what he didn't know was that she in fact didn't die.

He remembered strangling her, he remembered killing her but fainted after strangling her and when he woke up she wasn't there anymore, his family couldn't tell him anything for he killed them a week before.

Remembering a faint memory of his mother with only one eye and her dark hair which in time had turned bright white, he remembered the doll in the room, the doll that had been burned, that doll was his mother, a reflection of his mother.

He remembered killing them all at that moment, and even though the feeling of killing his family and defiantly killing and fucking his mother was a memory too sick it wasn't at all this that kept his mind, it was his sister for he saw something more.

This memory of the train station isn't real, for he was never there, he never saw as she left, and he never knew how she died two years later when she decided to jump off a bridge, but right now he saw it.

He saw it all, he saw as she dropped down into the ice cold water and slowly sank to the bottom of the sea, and for the first time in his life he saw where he went wrong, for the first time in his life he saw what he done, the cruelty he had committed, even though he never realized that the death of his parents which as we know he had killed, was a huge crime, he realized it at this moment, right now it all made sense to him.

Sister" do you really want to live on brother, do you even have the right to do so, brother you killed everyone that held you dear, your life was made into a joke, you yourself was the joke, you never had the backbone to save anyone, never did anything to help, why should you live on, well brother I ask you do you have it now, the backbone?"

He fell to the floor, watched the walls as they turned into bright white light, he saw the gun he had in his hands, he felt the pain that he had done on others, at this moment everything made sense, at this moment there were no turning back, he might've been able to survive, actually to run out of this mansion, but would he deserve it, would it really matter.

Looking at his own body he felt numb, the gun in his hands began to fall out of them, and he kept on looking at the walls, they began to become smaller, his world was falling upon him, and as he heard someone running inside the room with the door and the rauwr he knew what he had to do, he took the gun up even though he couldn't feel it, and pressed it into his body, pulled, the bullet ran right through his body.

At that moment he saw the letter that his sister had mentioned earlier on, it didn't say much, actually the only thing that had been written was this.

"Now you die, this is the right way, this is your way, you accept death, at the end, when there is nothing more you accept to die, how perfect, just perfect."

He couldn't handle the gun anymore, he slowly hid away the wound with some of his clothes and was ready to give away the gun to the next person hoping that at least the next person would be decent, and he would know right away when he saw him, for a crimson man would always be able to see through the darkest of minds, for he had it himself.

Clive (I killed my sister, I killed so many and for what, I wanted an adventure, I got what I deserved, I know he is in there, that guy, I know that Michael have sent for more people and we are all damned down here, this is my death bed, and while you believed I wouldn't save anyone sister today I save him, I am going to give him my gun and hope for his survival.

I did many things I wasn't proud of, I didn't care back then, and now when it is too late I care, I can hear him, he nearing this path, this will be my last minutes, I have nothing left, I am sorry my sister, you are my crimson flower and I am the crimson man, I might die down here, it's okay now, I will accept my faith, death Is my punishment, I wished for an adventure I got it.)

Leon" Are you okay, you must stand, can you stand, if you can't stand then please wait here I will get help, how did you end up here."

Clive" I can stand but I don't have much more strength, please take this gun and save yourself, now go, run for your life."

Leon" I can't just to that how about you, you can survive if you try your best, don't give up just now, you can come with me so stand up."

Clive" Shut up, take this gun and run away, this will hel….help you in your way, make sure you survive I….didn't…"

"_**Until we know what the reason for living is, we will always try and run around searching for it, in the end however the truth will come unglued."**_

_**Michael Petersen 2010**_

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Dance Of The Dead Woman

_**You, you who tried turning home, you never looked**_

_**Home was right next to you; you decided to look for home, even though it was always there**_

_**Michael Petersen 2010**_

Date 19 Of August 2010 -

This is about Leon´s wife, these events happened a day before Clive entered the mansion, these events are however not my doing, what happened to his wife wasn't intended in the first place, however she later became the perfect subject like the others, so unlike the others Felia never met me, she was in search for her son, and you all know about him don't you, he is here, and she found him, but not like she wanted to.

Felia was a lot like other parents, she believed that even though her son had earlier in his life killed the animals they had, and even the housekeeper they had, she believed that he was innocent; he was just a little sick that's all, he would come around, he would become normal, all he needed was his mother, however was she any better, really, was she.

She came into my house at morning, the doors where open and she didn't see that the house was out in nothing, to her eyes she saw a perfectly normal house, it was white, with red wooden windows, yeah it all looked like just another house, but as she walked inside the doors closed and the room that was pitch dark lit up, and there I was standing watching her.

Michael" What are you looking for lady, this house isn't a place for you, you should walk away right now; you aren't supposed to be in here, please go back from where you came."

She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me, she just walked towards a door and wanted to open and walk away from where I was, what a weird lady, how can she do just that, this is my house, what kind of rudeness, she should've walked off, she should've stayed home.

Michael" Are you listening to me at all, don't go in there, in there you will lose everything, you aren't supposed to be here, if you go through that door you will likely never return, listen please leave, don't even try and turn that handle, you will regret it, you will surely regret it."

Instead of listening to me she turned the handle and found herself in a different room filled with a lot of doors, each door represented something from her past, every door was a memory, there wasn't any end, it kept on for miles with only doors, each door however had the mark of blood, the mark of a hand that was as small as a little baby´s hand.

She walked a bit to find that all doors looked alike, however she turned around and walked back to the door that she came through and found out it didn't have any handle, in a little panic she towards another door and fell through, as she looked around the room she found the room to be the exact room of her son´s room, it was dusty and water was dripping from the ceiling probably because the house that they lived in never got completely fixed.

She gazed at a bear that was placed on the bed; it was reeking of old liquor and half of its features were almost ripped away, it was a bear without a hand, no feet, not even eyes, as she took up into her hands it slowly disintegrated, all the pieces was now just a pile of ashes and on the ground a tiny letter fell, it was covered in all the ashes, although even though it was ashes the letter was actually all black, the words were written in pure white.

Dear love it doesn't matter if we are apart, it doesn't matter if time should prevent us from meeting, you will still stay inside this heart of mine, it doesn't matter if we lose something, we can fight back and live on, love we met on that stay when it snowed and that is a day I won't ever forget, my love, you chose the wrong door, it is time to try and return home, it is time to know the way, my love, my dear love, it doesn't matter how far we are apart, we will always be near.

Sincerely Michael

She wasn't supposed to see that, she wasn't supposed to go in there, she should've left but she didn't, it's my memory, all I want is to make sure she lives, that's all I ever wanted, from that point where she died and until now, I will sacrifice everyone, if it means to save her it's worth it, I will accept my own death, even should it come to that, she isn't supposed to see those things, she must move now.

As the letter slowly vanished she once more stood in the hallway, the door wasn't nowhere in sight, the other doors were still there, but where it used to be nothing was more.

I want to give her a second chance, one more chance to save herself, if she refuses to accept my finale plea, she will be left all alone, so when she turned around in the corridor she saw me, I told her that I would give her the chance to run, to escape, forget about the things she saw, accept this and run, that's all.

She didn't accept my offer, instead she turned around saying that it wasn't any of my business she wanted to find her son, I wasn't going to stand in her way, she didn't care about her faith, heeh, that's fine, she chose her destiny, now she will die, she will rot, she will vanish in the floor of the dead, she will be my first sacrifice, she will be the one to spill these floors with death heeh.

I disappeared from the corridor and left her alone, she turned to look for another door, there were of course as you know a lot, she took the door next to the one she just visited and this time instead of visiting a calm room of her son she visited the moment she killed her own daughter, that's also the time I found out that she was my perfect subject, she killed someone, that meant that she had to die, to bleed for my beloved.

???" You see this room that you just entered, this room is where you killed your daughter, this is where you chose to protect your family in your own weird way, you see all the blood on the walls, you see the body, she is still twitching, she is not dead just yet, but you will be, although I am here to protect you, so follow me, I will show you the way out of this mansion."

She trusted in a dark shadow, his voice was soft, rather light, he walked slowly through doors, as she walked through them she saw memories of her past, they entered the corridor that she came from, all the doors disappeared, and a door in the front became visible, he walked inside and said from this point on you will have to find your way yourself, I trust you do make the right choice and then he disappeared.

She was left to herself inside a huge hall, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the floorboard was lit brightly up with a glowing red carpet, someone from some stairs came down to the floor and stood right next to her, it was a boy, he had brown hair, his eyes rather blue and his clothes a little ripped, he told her that he knew she looked for him.

It was her son, he told her that she should leave, that time for him had come, he excused himself and said his apologizes for all the years, when he tormented the family, she tried to hug him but couldn't, he had long ago let his body go, he was only a mere ghost now, he told her that sister had long passed on and went into heaven and that nobody killed her, that she did herself, her mother always thought she did, but remembered she never checked her breath or anything she just figured that she had killed her.

He slowly walked off, she turned around yelled at him and said that she didn't want him to leave, told him that she couldn't do without him, he didn't say anything, yet right before he disappeared he silently told her to look out for his father, he was looking for someone, that someone was her and he was ready to leave, to look for her but he won't know, her own husband Leon wouldn't know that he was looking for her.

As the boy vanished from her sight the black coated man came back, he told her to follow him outside of the mansion, but she didn't, instead she told him to kill her right there right now, and if he wouldn't do she would, he turned around and showed himself for you see it was me, I asked her to understand the rules, nobody gets killed in my mansion, nobody who isn't invited, she wasn't, so asked her to leave.

Instead she ran for the stairs, and into the room you know of, the room where Clive would later almost die, the place where Leon would later fight the dog, and here she laid herself down on the floor and waited for something to kill her, hoping I would follow her, but I didn't.

The room was actually not dirty, it wasn't filled with corpses, it was as clean as could be, and it would later be the burial ground for ___Fictitious_made corpses, what Leon and Clive would later see was her own mind, it would be the nightmare she had in her darkest dreams, what Leon later would meet would be her, I don't know if you remember the woman that I told about in the piece about Leon, well in the beginning a woman spoke out to him, and he didn't hear her, that woman was Felia his own wife.

So you see she survived, she lived on until the 25 of August, when she knew she couldn't do anything she decided that she wanted to leave, but this time It was too late, she ran for a way out of my mansion, I wanted to give her that but not anymore, I am not going to kill her, heck I haven't killed anybody in my life, except for maybe one person, I wouldn't kill, she would kill herself, just like Clive, and just like her own son who came to my mansion a couple of weeks before her, I said I wanted to sacrifice people, but I didn't say I killed them, they have themselves chosen this fate, except for Leon, he didn't, not just yet, but her son, Clive and even herself would later choose this outcome, perfect for my sacrifice, they kill themselves I like that.

I only guide them into their worst nightmares, the rest I leave up to them, if they want to escape then they are allowed to do so, she wasn't guided home anymore, she needed to escape herself, that would later become her worst enemy, she ran from door to door and saw nothing, a normal house with nothing, everything she had seen had disappeared, oh but wasn't this like just her, wasn't this the way she was.

When her daughter died she moved the stuff away and forgot about her, when her husband suddenly left on a business trip one week 2 days before her coming here, she moved all of his stuff out of the apartment, like he hadn't been there.

Do you remember the dog, their dog, well it happens that she left that dog outside as well, when it later found out it couldn't gain access to the home anymore it left, that in term let the dog to my mansion, 3 days after she came, and that dog would also be her own tormented life.

Date 22 Of August 2010 –

She had lived by eating some stuffed cakes left in a room, for 3 days she had been living on cakes and been crying from day till night, she hadn't moved at all, she had given up on herself, given up in finding a way out of the mansion, this is the moment the dog came, it saw her, thinking that it might be her own survival she grabbed it hoping the dog could help, yet the dog didn't recognize her at all.

It began rauwr angrily at her, she jumped up and tried running for her life as it followed her down stairs, and up stairs and on and on, until she once more returned to the room with the fictitious corpses, in here she decided to run into the nearest dark corner hoping it didn't see her as it came up the stairs in a running pace.

It turned a lot, sniffed around the place and rauwr, finally however it noticed her in the corner that she had hidden herself in, she slowly took her hands at her stomach and prayed to be saved, the dog jumped right into her and bid her many times, slowly she fainted and blood spilled around the floors.

She was still half alive, twitching her hands, and even though she had fainted her eyes were still wide open looking at the dog, it slowly moved away from her, and a few minutes later she died, her eyes however was still as wide as ever, her hands almost cold, a couple of small rodents began to eat at her, and there she would lay to waste, in her own nightmare.

She should've listening to me, she should've left, I began telling her to leave, I guided her even through my mansion, I wanted her to survive, she wasn't supposed to die, she chose this fate, how sad, and even though her husband would later come 3 days later he wouldn't notice her, she was covered in all blood, and in a flood of human corpses that she herself had made up.

It became so real that she made everyone else think it was real, however it was only her own mind, it was only her own nightmare, she died, and actually she was the only one in the room that died, the only real body, the only blood spilled, this fate she chose for herself, how sad.

But I know that you are wondering now, how can I say she survived, didn't I tell you she was the woman Leon later would see talking to him, well she was that woman, that he later saw talking to him, walking right at him, heeh when he fell into the pile of blood she was there, she was alive, walking, how could she survive, she was bidden so much to death and eaten by rodents, her skin wouldn't exist, so the question is how.

Well how is for another time, for another story, we haven't finished the others just yet, you will have to wait, my mansion is always open for those who fear nothing, for those whose nightmares are bigger than, I am waiting, and so are you, I will do anything to make sure she is resurrected, I don't care about people, I won't kill them, but they will kill themselves.

Felia danced as a dead woman, she chose to not follow my advice, she chose to do what wasn't logical, that is a wise thing to do, but sometimes you might be dancing like a dead woman, and she surely was, her world is now only a dark space in time, but this was the fate she chose, how sad, how sad, how sad! I didn't want her to die, dumb woman…

"_**You who dance with the dead, you who fear nothing, need to learn one single thing, fear is something everybody has, when you lose it, you lose the will to survive, you lose the will live on."**_

_**Michael Petersen 2010**_

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Entwined Broken Hearts

_**Each room, each corridor is filled with memories of the dead**_

_**However you who search shall find nothing**_

_**Michael Petersen 2010**_

Date 15 Of July 2010

Inside a room with no windows and a wall that looks like thick ice a little boy is sitting and crying, next to him lies a girl bleeding, the door that was once open is now closed, they are all alone, the girl is dying slowly, the boy who is crying doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at her, maybe because he is too scared to see how much she is bleeding.

Knowing that she is about to die, knowing that in just a few seconds she will be gone, the girl that helped him so much, the girl who was brave enough to save him from a fallen floor, the girl who chose to jump in front of him and save him from being pierced by a large stick, that girl is now slowly dying, slowly fading away, and the only thing he can do is cry, knowing that they are locked up and have no means to escape.

Suddenly he can't hear her breath anymore, slowly he puts his hand next to her body and tries to determine if she had died or wasn't dead just yet, she was still alive, yet her heartbeat was vague, it wouldn't be long before she died, he laid his head on her stomach and held her close to him, and closed his eyes, and there he stayed.

Date 14 Of July 2010

At evening the boy came into this mansion, he was running from something, all wet, it was raining outside, here he found shelter, after walking down a corridor he found a girl sitting in a corner crying, he asked what had happened and who she was, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, told him that he had just written his own death certificate and told him her name was Louise, then she stood up and ran away from the corner and cried constantly.

Having no clue of what she was talking about he went towards the main door thinking he shouldn't walk after her, as he turned the door handle it didn't push, the door was locked, even trying to push hard towards with his body didn't do anything, he also remembered that when he first came in the mansion the door was made of tree, but this door instead wasn't of tree, it was thick cold ice, actually many of the walls were like ice, cold and white shining, he just hadn't noticed, he had been more focused on the girl as it was one of the main things he saw and heard as he came.

He tried again and again but it didn't do anything at all, releasing he couldn't break through he chose to go the same path she went hoping that he would find her again, so that she could explain to him what she actually meant, because it seemed to him now at this moment that maybe he was actually locked inside, but why should that have anything to do with his death.

He came down more corridors, there were doors but they all looked like they were covered in thick ice, and touching them was agonizing, he would freeze to death if he tried too hard, as he came into another room he saw her again, this time she was looking at some frozen picture, the room look like a crystallized home for the dead, he walked over to her and asked her again for what happened.

She was still crying, all her tears fell down on the floor and became ice as soon as they had reached the floor, she told him that he had walked into a den of evil, that he had walked into a wrong house, that this was a place for nightmares, that this place was a place that would in term show him his past and his worst nightmares, everything would shape shift into whatever he had dreamt, and that in term would kill him.

Then she sat down on the cold ice floor, there she sat for a while looking at him, holding her hands like she was freezing, to give you an idea of how she looked I want to tell you how he saw her. She wasn't old. Probably about thirteen years old, unlike many other kids at her age her hair was instead bright white, she bore a light blue dress that almost looked like white ice.

Her eyes were blue, almost as clear as the brightest water, and her whole posture was like it was broken into pieces, that's what he was looking at, except for maybe constantly seeing her cry.

He was the almost opposite, he had dark brown hair, his clothes were black, it was kind of ripped, yet all wet, the only thing he had as she had was clear blue eyes. As he had heard what she had to say he sat down next to her, looked at her and said "I am sure we can find a way out of this place if we try."

She looked at him smiling towards her, he had to be almost the same age as her, just about thirteen, yet he looked like someone older to her, someone that might be able to do what she clearly couldn't, so she slowly stopped crying and took his hand, and asked him to protect her, her whole personality shape shifted in just a single moment.

He took her and stood up from the floor, and they left the room, going through the corridor that had no doors, until they reached to the place where he saw her first, looking around the place he finally saw a small door up on the second floor, so he walked with her up some stairs that was covered in cold thick ice, naturally people would fall when touching such stairs but they didn't.

As soon as they had reached the second floor the stairs vanished, he looked a little at it thinking that down wouldn't be an option anymore, but didn't look scared, he kept it all inside so she wouldn't notice that he was in fact a little scared, what he didn't know was that she however knew this fact even from the beginning it would later become his worst enemy and she knew.

As he took the handle of the door his hands almost froze, but thinking he had to prove his strength to her he pulled hard and opened the cold door, his hands looked like they could break at any moment, but as soon as he walked through the door the hands suddenly became warm again for a reason he didn't know.

They now stood in a room with a lot of flowers, they were all frozen and a letter on the table, Louise slowly walked over to this table and took the letter, the letter however was addressed to the someone called Leon, the boy slowly walked over to her and took the letter into his hands and told her his name was Leon he began to read.

Dear Leon, if you are reading this it means that you have come, this isn't a place for you, you never was supposed to end up here, the girl next to you is however a fragment of this house, you must leave, you must escape from here, you are as pure as white snow, whatever you might think you did you didn't, some letters, some memories will twist you up if you go further, in the end you will do things you shouldn't do, you must come to understand that if you do someday your life will end, not by the dark hands of fate, but by the grim hands of yourself, they are pure right now, please keep them that way, please don't try to save that with which you shouldn't.

Louise" Your name is Leon?"

He told her that, that was correct, she asked him what it could mean, he hadn't a clue, and while he probably should've listened to the letter he didn't, instead he decided to put the letter into one of his pockets and told her that they had to leave this room, and find something else, they had to search even deeper, even though she knew he was hiding something she decided to go further with him.

While searching the room Louise found a small hatch in the floorboards, and as she pulled the hatch up Leon watched closely, the hatch was covered in thick ice and she would probably freeze to death by touching it but she didn't, it was like she couldn't feel anything, he decided however to not ask her, instead he began going down a huge latter together with her.

It was extremely dark, nothing was in sight, however as soon as she moved a step down the latter everything around them began to light up with ice, and when they reached the ground everything had become ice, at this point Leon couldn't keep his mouth shut, he decided to ask her how she did that, if it was her, for as he saw it, it could only be her.

Louise" Listen, I told you this place is a den of evil, a place of memories, I am afraid my memory, and my past, also my dreams are filled with this kind of stuff, my whole universe is of ice, so because of that everything around me becomes ice like my past, everything around me turns like that because my fear, my nightmare is of this."

It made sense but something was off to him, how come he didn't turn to ice, why would everything around her turn but not him, she couldn't tell him, she thought I might have to do with that he was a human and that was the reason, It was vague to him but then again this whole place was vague so he couldn't say much else, thinking that, that was the reason he persevered.

At the ground they looked and looked for something indicating a door or anything like that and they found it, it was covered in ice however, so Leon couldn't do anything about it, Louise however walked over to it and turned as hard as she could on the handle, it didn't work though, as soon as he saw that she couldn't turn it, he came and helped, while she stood and pressed on the handle and didn't feel anything his hands slowly turned clear blue.

She told him to stop but he wouldn't, in the end the door finally broke loose, his hands however were quite numb, he wouldn't be able to use them for a while, that meant that everything they did was depended on her, they came into a cellar, it was filled with barrels and a couple of other not noticeable stuff, although like in the last room there was a letter on the table, and once again it was addressed to Leon.

Dear Leon, if you have come this far it means you are making a big mistake, this house wasn't build for someone like you, this house is was build to dispatch those who have done horrible things, you haven't, this house was build back in 1856 on a rainy day, and since then people have been sacrificed whenever they turned up here, although people like you have come, they however walked off knowing the danger, why do you insist on persevering, this girl mustn't get help, you must leave.

You don't know her past, and this house knows she won't tell you, listen Leon leave before it's too late, don't believe in anything she tells you, she is the devil, the evil, pure evil, if this place doesn't kill you she will, this girl have done things you wouldn't even believe, but she doesn't remember does she, listen Leon don't let her read this, please listen to us

Or you will die!

She however saw the letter and asked Leon if it was her they were talking about, she didn't remember her past that much no, but could it be her they were talking about, these letters looked extremely old, could people from the 1856 have known what would later happen, would she be his sudden death.

He wouldn't accept that she might be his death, thinking that such a little girl could never do anything like that, instead he took her hands and moved onwards through a door, they came down many corridors, each one became clear white ice, until they reached a door covered in blood, this door however wasn't affected by the ice she produced, it was instead as clear, and rather warm actually.

As he pushed the door open he fell into a couch, she wasn't by his side anymore, the door wasn't there, in this couch he sat and looked a little at a small room, a clock was ticking, the windows was lit up brightly by the sun, this was also the first time he had seen the sun for maybe one or two hours of walking down ice cold corridors, he began looking around and suddenly saw Louise in another room, as he walked in he began talking out to her.

She didn't say anything though; she played around with a hamster and looked at a poster of something, he began to wave, and yeah even shake at her body but nothing happened she just continued to play around, then a door bell rang, she ran out to the door of another house, this had to be some past, of her past perhaps, when she opened her dad came in the room, he sat down on the couch and looked at his daughter.

Dad" Listen Mom will be here soon, hey how do say to surprising her."

Louise jumped up and down in happiness, something Leon hadn't seen her do before, both her and her father hid somewhere and waited for Louise´s mother to come in at the door, when she did they jumped at her, but the father jumped a little harder, and the mother fell some steps back and down some stairs outside, there she died, believing that Louise had done this she began to cry, but in reality it was her father who had killed the mother.

This was in reality also his own intensions, because at night when Louise was sleeping the dad buried the mother inside a freezer, here she slowly froze and became just pure cold ice.

Some days later when Louise came home still crying she opened the freezer and saw her mother, and made herself believe she killed her mother, later the father came home and she told him what she had done, with the father knowing that he in fact had done it and didn't what it to leak out he stuffed Louise inside the freezer with her mother.

After this he decided to leave, leaving Louise to freeze to death, as Leon looked at this it became apparent to him that Louise hadn't kill anyone, she made herself believe she did, which in terms also made the reality of the letter real and unreal, this also made sense to why everything she walked by turned to cold ice, her nightmare was a screwed up memory that she herself had twisted up.

As soon as he realized this he was back in the room with Louise, it was just a plain room now, it was however covered in ice, knowing what had happened to Louise he didn't tell her, he decided to keep it a secret, he wanted to protect her, to make sure she would escape even though she was already dead, he wanted her to be set free from her torment, what he didn't know was that she already knew her past, just not about the father killing off the mother.

He took her hand once more and walked through a door, and down through a corridor, in the end they reached a room with only just a couch, the rest of the room was covered in blood, and of course some things were already made into ice, the only thing that wasn't ice was the couch because Leon had decided to sit on it, he told her they had to take a break.

She sat down on the couch, here they sat and looked at each other, she was crying again, her tears was like knives to him, even though it probably wouldn't help he kissed her on her cheek, she smiled but still cried, he looked at her and told her to be calm and just put her head down on his knees, so that she could rest.

This made her happy; he was kind towards her, much more than anything she could remember, up till this point she had thought about her mother´s dead, had seen it again and again but right now she didn't, right now she felt protected, the ice around the room slowly smelted, there were still ice but it was a little smelted.

They apparently fell asleep, him holding her close and she with a little smile, when they woke up a lot of hours had passed, remembering the kindness he had shown her she kissed him on his mouth and smiled at him, although after she had kissed him the whole room became ice once again, it was only for moment.

Date 15 Of July 2010 –

They both knew that they had to persevere, so they decided to go back, it was the only way, after walking extremely long they reached the room where they had come from in the beginning, the room just behind the door that would leave them down the stairs, while Leon told Louise that he would find a way to save them she had some other idea.

The stairs that had disintegrated could be resurrected, she was ice remember, everything she touched turned ice, so thinking she might be able to do something she actually made the stairs into ice and somehow they arose from the ground, Leon was stomped and had no idea what had happened but knew that they had a way out now.

As they reached the main door the room it disappeared and the floor changed, instead of being next to the door they were now inside a small room, Leon looks for an exit while Louise suddenly falls down on the ground and spills some blood, of course all the blood turns to ice, she tells him that she used her last power to save him, she wasn't meant to be saved.

He looks at her, while she points to a door next to her this door will lead outside she says, he decides to sit down with her and tries to stop the wound but it is too late, he knew she was dead but he didn't want her to die there, she would need freedom, need to be freed, but she couldn't move, so he decided to stay with her while he was freezing, a couple minutes later she closed her eyes and became complete ice, and broke.

A letter is placed next to a couple of ice pieces, pieces from her, he takes it to him and begins reading the letter believing that it is from her, somehow she must've been freed, but the truth is another.

Dear Leon, this is her burial grave, she killed her own mother for god sake, this is so perfect for her, that door you see is the door to your freedom, let this be, go, don't come back to this mansion again.

This is her fate, it is perfect fitted for her, she chose to make her mother into ice and in term became ice herself, in the end she must break, give up on her now Leon, live your life, don't look back.

She used her power to save you; she did something bad ergo she needs to suffer for her crimes.

As he stood up he began to cry and became extremely angry, he yelled at the top of his lungs and ran outside of the door, hoping the mansion would be there and he would be able to go through the door and return at the same place once more, however the mansion wasn't there, he thought he would be able to find it again, but for a lot of days he wouldn't find it, until one final day when he made himself believe the unreal and returned, in order to save his beloved.

"**To become the unwanted, to be fooled, to find the reasons for nothing real, looking for nothing, searching for nothing in the den of evils."**

**Michael Petersen 2010**

To Be Concluded!


	5. Chapter 5

Unlimited

_**Each one is broken; each way is a broken turn, **_

_**Life only begins at the bottom and at the bottom life ends**_

_**Michael Petersen 2010**_

Date 26 Of August 2010

Since the beginning, since you came here Leon you have always been tricked by your own mind, when you left you turned everything around, you began forgetting your parents, your family, your pets, everyone around you became targets, everything you wanted to do was to save Louise, even if it meant leading your poor mother into the mansion, even if it meant giving someone an adventure, since you escaped you began believing fairy tales.

Your were hell-bent on saving your love Louise who broke into pieces, so you began looking for other ways to save her, you didn't care even if meant sacrificing your mother, or just someone you met on your travels.

But in the end you knew what you had to do, so you saved your mother, before you returned to the mansion, you came at the time she was fighting the dog, and you killed it, when you returned to the mansion your own mind created the dog again.

But it wasn't alive was it Leon, you believing that you just had to survived the mansion a second time and that in terms could save her so you stayed for a while, but in the end escaped, now you have returned, I ask you why, what is it that you so wish to do, you are going to fail again, how sad.

I am returning to do what has to be done, I am returning to save her, you believe that I won't but I will, my real name is Michael, I am thirteen years old, I may be sick in the head, I began to believe I was somebody else, I began becoming crazed, I wanted to sacrifice my family and people I knew to save her, but my resolution is another, and I know it now, I know what has to be done.

My mother is still in there and she will always be, Clive died and didn't remember me that's okay, I killed my love, so in order to make things right I need to resurrect her from the dead, I killed my beloved, in order to be freed I must save her, save her from that mansion of death.

What will you do, what will you do to save her, how can someone save someone from the dead, you are believing in the unbelievable why not stop ahead of time, stop while you can, why not begin anew, you don't need to do this, you don't really.

**Narrator "While he was running Leon kept on hearing voices hence the voice talking to him in and out of this story"**

I don't know just yet, I haven't got a clue what I want to do, but I don't care, I couldn't free her the first time, and the second was failure, but I am not giving up on her just yet, she might've died but I am not dead, and that aint right, that is not okay, not for me.

As he reached the room with the bodies they all disappeared, the halls that once was a den of the dead had been erased, Clive who had died in the hall next to the known room wasn't there anymore, actually the whole place looked anew, although the ceiling and some places in the house had been destroyed, it almost looked like a newly build house.

Voices in his head" How can you try and look for something when you don't know what to look for, you are stupid, human child please leave this place, we have been down this road many times before, you have become crazy, you aren't the same anymore."

as he came down to the huge ball room he saw his mother standing in front of him crying, Clive holding a gun in his hands, both where embraced by some weird creature, both of them had a symbol depicting a death mark, they were both taken away by the creatures and he was told never to look for them, he hadn't intended to do so anyways, but he would later pray for both of them, even though they had dirty hands.

At that moment it finally became apparent to him what he had to do, he was crazy though, he looked at the floorboards, they were all made of tree, and he began having weird ideas, he took some matches out of his pocket and tried to burn the floorboards, believing that if he did then the ice that had once been there, that of which he remembered would return.

He was beginning to really confuse himself, in the beginning he only shape shifted his own believes just a bit, something he would be able to live with, but now it began to turn into a state of physiological problems.

For hours he went through corridors and places looking for anything, looking for something, until he was so fatigued that he couldn't even breathe, he fell on his back and fainted.

???" Listen, why don't you go home Leon, there is nothing you can do you know, nothing you will be able to do, please just leave, you have sacrificed so many souls, like she sacrificed herself to save you, please just go home."

Voices from somewhere kept on coming at him, telling him to go home, but it was only the mid sentence he let himself hear, the word sacrifice, he remembered that she sacrificed herself to save him, it began to make sense, he knew what to do, when he arose from the floorboards he shook off all his misbelieves in a single rush.

It was like he was a new person, then he shouted out at the top of his lungs his final words, My name is Leon, although I was named Michael, I came on a stormy night in July to a mansion, here I found a girl, she said her name was Louise, I promised to protect her, I promised to keep her save but couldn't, in the end she died, she sacrificed herself to save me, my love, my savior.

When I realized she had died I began to search for something that could save her, believing that the only thing that could save her was to kill off myself, my mother, and someone I just met, I invited them to this mansion, I invited myself to die, but I didn't die, somehow my will wouldn't let me, so I escaped, in the end, as you know I returned to the mansion, but I didn't die the second time either and now I am here.

I don't care anymore, if I can't die by my memories, if I can't die by the things I haven't done I will die by this blade, I don't have nightmares, I don't have memories of a past I want to forget, because I was a kind boy all my life, but I killed her, that's for sure, that can only be me, I should've sacrificed myself, she shouldn't have, I killed her, so now I must resurrect her, to make everything right, I don't care if hell is on my way, I will accept that.

This is my blade, this is my farewell, this is goodbye, I will be taking my mother and Clive to the grave with me, as I struck this blade into my body I say goodbye, wake up Louise, wake up my love, my dear, I will sacrifice for you, this cant fail.

As he struck the sword into his body he quickly died, the mansion slowly began to disintegrate with him and the past people who had died, the last thing he heard as his memories ran through his mind was "Wish Granted" the ending depicts a huge hole where a house once stood and a little girl who is frozen in time finally broken into a million pieces outside of the house.

Meaning getting freed from the tormented past that had haunted this little girl, a boy dies, to save someone who protected him when he wanted to protect her, perfect trade to sacrifice ones soul for the other, in the end a girl is freed, fair trade, that's all he ever wanted, so he let himself fall down with the mansion, leaving ever trace of the past in the past.

However next to the ground he left a picture and a letter, the picture was old and showed a boy smiling at a girl, she had white hair, he had brown, they could've only been 5 years old both of them, and next to that this was written in the letter.

Dear Louise, you might not remember me that well, you might not know who I was, I wanted to protect you, because I remembered you from when I was very little, when we were little we played, when I heard your mother died and you died I was sad, heartbroken, that's also why I was shocked to see you in the mansion, that July Day.

I promised to protect you when we were small, but instead you protected me, in the end however I must protect you, I must make sure you survive, that's the whole point to my existence, I might be sick, I might be crazy but I think I did the right thing, I saved you, that's all that mattered to me.

So to save you, to destroy this place, to remove all traces of the memories kept in this mansion, to make sure people never know I remove all traces, I will use my blood to sacrifice everything.

In order to save everybody I sacrifice myself, this is my final word, this is my final death note, I offer this mansion, this world, you guys a fair place in heaven to stay, I offer you my silent sacrifice.

"_**Humans are so easy to judge other people, but I say we need to look beneath the covers, I say we need to look behind the hidden curtains, and look inside, for what is inside will really only matter not the thing outside the shell."**_

_**Michael Petersen 2010**_

The End


End file.
